


Gift for a nice story

by Zitch



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zitch/pseuds/Zitch
Summary: I really love their jobs so I was inspired
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Gift for a nice story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenderlysizzlingfart (press05)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/gifts).



Gracias por la inspiración, me encanta tu trabajo ya ti Sakulee, es único.

https://tai-zitch.tumblr.com/post/644682372551458816/le%C3%AD-este-fanfiction-donde-sarada-le-pinta-el 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how photos are put into this app, I apologize in advance: '^ (


End file.
